callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vladimir Makarov
, Spetsnaz |status = Alive |birth = October 4, 1970 age 46 (2016) |death = |weapon = M4A1, Thumper, M9 }} :For other uses of Makarov, see Makarov. Vladimir R.'''First name from intel "Dossier" '''Makarov (Russian: Влади́мир Р. Мака́ров) is the leader of an Ultranationalist terrorist cell and one of the main antagonists in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He is voiced by Roman Varshavsky. Biography Early Military/Terrorist Career According to info in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Vladimir Makarov graduated from the Frunze Military Academy as an officer in the Russian Army first serving as a paratrooper. Later on in his career he made it into the Spetsnaz and served two tours in Chechnya. It is believed that a company under his command were involved with some of the most brutal "cleansing" raids. At some point, the U.N. held an inquiry investigating these charges of human rights violations. Makarov's name appeared at the top of the list presented by an EU Investigation panel, but the inquiry was dropped when Makarov opted for discharge from the armed forces. This incident would mark the beginnings of his pathological hatred towards the West and the Russian government for giving him no other option but to leave the armed forces. Afterwards, Makarov brought his past military training to bear in many criminal and terrorist enterprises such as human trafficking, money laundering, the bombing of military/civilian targets, assassination, etc. At some point, the leader of the burgeoning Ultranationalist Party, Imran Zakhaev, took notice and allowed Makarov a position within his anti-western movement. It is said that Makarov was "kept in check" by Zakhaev during this partnership. Zakhaev was killed by SAS and Loyalist forces at the climax of the Second Russian Civil War and the Ultranationalist party splintered. Makarov's resources and contacts within the criminal world allowed him to assume control of a large portion of the dissolved Ultranationalist party. According to newspaper clippings in his safehouse, Vladimir held up photos of Bravo Six (Gaz, Griggs, Price and MacTavish) and declared them to be responsible for the death of Imran Zakhaev. Most likely, it is for this reason that he holds a grudge against Price. Included were news articles showing Makarov responsible for terrorist attacks in London and Moscow; threatening the removal of the Ultranationalist party controlling Russia. Newspapers in the cutscene before the level No Russian also mention Makarov being a student of Russian history, and wanting to see a return to an autocratic rule like that of pre-communist Russia. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' In 2016, General Shepherd and his Task Force 141 are seemingly responsible for capturing Makarov and bringing him to justice. Shepherd selects American infantryman Joseph Allen from the 75th Rangers Battalion and grooms him to become a CIA agent. Shepherd then inserts Allen within Makarov's terrorist cell, seemingly for the purpose of some deep cover operation. Makarov and his men launch their terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport with their latest member, Alexei Borodin (Joseph Allen's alias) in tow, but Makarov has been informed of Borodin's true identity somehow. Suspiciously, Allen's only orders are to follow Makarov and his men as they shoot their way through the airport, but not to intervene in any capacity. During the assault, Makarov kills Allen and leaves his body at the scene, implicating the American soldier in the attack. Makarov explains to his comrades that his actions were to bring about a full scale war between the United States and Russia. Incidentally, this war would personally benefit General Shepherd. The war ensues and General Shepherd is given supreme command over the military and a mandate to continue his search for Makarov, who the General now truly needs killed so that he can bury any evidence of foul play. Makarov and his men are tracked down to two possible locations. One element of the Task Force is sent after Makarov in his Safehouse in the Caucus Mountains and another is sent to assassinate him at an airplane graveyard in Afghanistan. Shepherd, at this point, begins to purge his own Task Force of anyone who knows of his involvement with the airport massacre and the surrounding events. Makarov is contacted by Captain Price, who asks for intel on Shepherd's whereabouts. Realizing that his only hope for survival is getting rid of Shepherd, Makarov agrees to tell Price the location of Shepherd's base, one Site Hotel Bravo. Price and MacTavish act on this information and assassinate Shepherd. Although no outcome is given concerning the battle between Shadow Company and Makarov's forces, Makarov himself survives and goes into hiding. Associates *Alejandro Rojas Status-Active/KIA (Depends on actions). Captured by Captain John "Soap" MacTavish and tortured, he can be killed by the player at the start of "The Hornets Nest." *Imran Zakhaev Status-KIA. Killed by John "Soap" MacTavish in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Joseph Allen aka Alexei Borodin Status-KIA. Undercover CIA operative, executed in order to instigate the Russo-American War. *Viktor Status-KIA. One of the terrorists in the airport, in "No Russian." He is killed by the HVI during the events of "Exodus." *Anatoly Status-Alive. Another terrorist in "No Russian." He one of the getaway drivers. *Lev Status-KIA. One of the terrorists in "No Russian." He was killed by the FSB on the runway. *Kiril Status-KIA. Assists Makarov in the terrorist attack. He is killed by the FSB. *Pharaoh Status-Alive. Another terrorist in "No Russian." He is the Ambulance driver. However he cannot be seen unless the player uses "noclip" to see him in the driver's seat. Acts of Terrorism *2001 - To start off Makarovs rain of terror Imran Zakhaev orders Makarov to bomb a Moscow city bus. The mission succeeded and killed 29 people and injured 19 more. *2001 - Used a modified London Underground train filled with explosives to bomb Piccadilly Circus, killing 407. *2001 - Massacre at GUM mall in Moscow, 87 dead. *2002 - Hijack of Greek oil tanker in the Mediterranean Sea. Greek Navy boarding party along with 2 crew members killed before $3 million ransom is paid. *2002 - Murder of 3 Russian infantry soldiers. *2003 - Repression of North Caucasus-based, pro-Western nationalist groups. Assassinations of political leaders, arson and bombing of opposition parties. Murder of Moscow-based journalist Ilya Lovitch, who was investigating political crimes in the region. *2003 - Bombing of several high Government buildings in Kazakstan, 245 dead. *2003 - Commander of two Kreigler Airliner hijackings, 378 dead, including 8 of his own men. *2004 - Robbed an HBS bank in Istanbul. *2004 - Kidnapping of 15 college students from Russia, 5 dead. *2004 - Bombing of two embassies in Africa, 28 dead 48 injured. *2005 - Hold-up of bullion trucks in Moscow, stole 3 million rubles. 3 security guards dead. *2005 - Hijack of cruise ship in the Baltic Sea, tortured US passengers until $5 million ransom is paid. *2006 - Robbed the Russian State Postal and Banking Service Depot of 32 million rubles. *2006 - Murder of famous British designer Rob Millington. *2006 - Murder of 3 US airmen based in Turkmenistan. *2006 - Helping to coordinate attacks by Janjaweed militias and Sudanese military against rebels. Implicated in horrible human rights abuses. *2007 - Capture and beheading of Mossad attache to Ukraine who was investigating Makarov's links to Islamic extremists. *2007 - Assassination of Pakistani politician Hasni Al,Bura. *2008 - A Swedish furniture Store in a shopping mall located in St. Petersburg is bombed, 100 dead. *2008 - FSB vehicle ambushed, 5 agents dead. *2008 - Abduction and murder of SibGaz owner's wife and daughter. *2009 - The offices of a U.S. oil company in Baku were bombed, 3 people dead. *2009 - Bomb plot against English-speaking school in Moscow foiled. *2009 - Soccer stadium in Moscow is rigged with explosives. Authorities burst a pipe to halt the match, denying publicity to Makarov. *2009 - Trafficking of over $2,100,000 worth of weapons, drugs, and people. *2016 (Day 3) - Massacre at Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow, which provoked the Russo-American War. Quotes Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In the World Reveal Trailer, the voice of Vladimir Makarov is heard. In the October 4th "Infamy" trailer, the same voice is heard. Here, "you" seems to refer to the United States. In the level No Russian, Makarov shoots CIA Undercover Operative Joseph Allen/Alexei Borodin. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Trivia * He seems to be unaware that Soap actually killed Zakhaev as he has a strong hatred of Price and not Soap. This could be a plot hole as Price was originally going to be field commander of the 141 and presumably Soap would have been in the gulag as mentioned in the "behind enemy lines" art book. * Vladimir is suspected of being one of The Four Horsemen, the unnamed "First Horseman" from Modern Warfare, although this might not be possible since in the cutscene before The Sins of the Father the picture is shown to have the first person crossed out. This may be because Makarovs last major terrorist attack before 2016 was in 2009 meaning that intelligence may have thought he died or went in to hiding by 2011. * During "No Russian" Makarov can be seen using his M4 one-handed, as well as his Thumper. * Makarov will always use a M9 to shoot PFC Allen in the ending to "No Russian". Even if the player runs away from the ambulance, the player is scripted to be killed, therefore even when hiding behind a wall, the player can be killed. *Another reason why Makarov cannot be the First Horseman, is because if the player looks closely at the picture the Horseman, he is wearing an OpFor attire and Makarov is in affiliation with the Spetsnaz, not the OpFor. * It is possible to notice that his left eye is green and his right is blue, due to Heterochromia iridum. * Interestingly, Makarov is an anagram of Kamarov. * The Infamy trailer, which Makarov narrates, was released on his birthday. * Makarov is the only one in No Russian to not have any visible tattoos. This can be seen in the bonus level "Museum". * Makarov looks very similar to Gary Oldman's character, the Russian terrorist leader in the movie Air Force One. They both wield M4s, wear body armor, have a pathological hatred for the West, is willing to kill men, women and children, and even their hair style and facial hair looks the same, further adding to the similarity. In addition, Gary Oldman voiced Reznov in World at War and Black Ops, who in turn is a character model of Imran Zakhaev in Call of Duty 4. * According to a newspaper clipping in "Loose Ends", he was responsible for a bombing attack on London's Piccadilly Circus, as well as the GUM supermarket in Red Square, Moscow. * In the opening cutscene for "The Hornet's Nest", Ghost mentions that the only person Makarov hates worse than Americans is locked up in a gulag, this means that Makarov hates Price worse than Americans, which could explain how Price got put into the Gulag, considering Makarov possesses high influence in the Ultranationalist party. * No Russian is the only level where he makes his personal appearance in the game. The rest of the game he is either mentioned or heard over the comms with Price, as in The Enemy of My Enemy. *In the newspaper clipping that reveals Makarov attacked Piccadilly Circus. Witnesses claimed he hijacked a train car and slammed it into the building. *Contrary to popular belief, he is voiced by Roman Varshavsky, not Ken Lally. *His facial appearance greatly resembles Roman Varshavsky, who could've also inspired Makarov's middle name. *The fourth picture above is a picture from the Hindenburg Disaster. *In Makarov's safe-house, up in his bedroom on his bed, are two books, one titled Philosophy Politics and Poetry, which can also be seen before the fight in the offices in Second Sun. The other is a picture labeled Gerard Van Honthorst. The picture is Gerard's painting The Matchmaker. *Vladimir Makarov is the name of a deceased Soviet football (soccer) player in real life. *In a newspaper report in the cutscene before "No Russian", it says that Makarov has become as important a threat as Al-Qaeda, a terrorist group in the real world. *Makarov is the last name of a Sergeant from Call of Duty. Sgt. Makarov is seen while retaking Red Square. *"R" would be the first letter of his father's first name as people of some former USSR countries (such as Russia) have three names (in order): a given name, a patronymic The patronymic is based on the father's name; e.g.: if his father was named Roman, his full name would be Vladimir Romanovich Makarov., and a family name (see wikipedia:Names in the Russian Empire, Soviet Union and CIS countries). *In the trailers leading up to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, many of the above quotes can be heard, but only a few actually appear in the game. *In the February 2010 issue of Game Informer, Makarov was ranked #4 on "Top 10 Villains of '09". *It is unknown why Makarov didn't have Soap sent to the Gulag just like Price did. However, Soap may have recovered from his injuries before the Ultranationalist Party came into power. *He has committed at least 19 acts of terrorism. *Ironically, Makarov's voice actor was featured in the film "Say It in Russian", as opposed to "No Russian". *He and his men have killed and injured at least 1,423 civilians, officers, politicians, and armed personnel. The number of people they might have killed may be up to 2,000. *It is confirmed that Makarov will be returning in Modern Warfare 3. What role he will play is unknown. Gallery Image:Makarov_Vows_Revenge_In_Taped_Message_Article.png Image:Makarov_Vows_Revenge_Article.png Image:London_Detonation_Article.png Image:Vorshevsky-Cullen_Article.png Artbook2x.jpg|Early concept art of Makarov. References ru:Владимир Макаров Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Enemies Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Enemies Category:Ultranationalists Category:Makarov's Men Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3